


Stumble

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Caring Harry, Drabble Of The Day, Drinking, M/M, Teasing, Walking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has drank a few too many Butterbeers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curlyy_hair_dont_care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/gifts).



> Word of the day: _Stumbling._ Tripping or losing balance when walking; moving with difficulty.

Harry laughed in amusement at Draco. The normally suave, refined wizard had pink cheeks and a cloudy glaze covering his grey eyes.

“Merlin!” Harry smiled. “I think you’re drunk.”

“I am not,” Draco huffed in response. “I’ve only drank three Butterbeers! I’m not seven- _bloody_ -teen any longer-”

“On an empty stomach, love,” Harry replied, hooking his hand through the crook of Draco’s arm. “Let’s get you home. I’ve got a potion somewhere...”

Draco stumbled a little as they walked, and Harry let his lover lean into his body, taking his weight.

He’d tease Draco about this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
